Flipping Pancakes
by Blue.wanderlust
Summary: Sirius and Remus are cooking pancakes. Remus sullies his mate's lovely hair. A wild chase ensues, ending with our two favorite lads getting it on ON the floor. Warnings: SLASH/SMUT! Written for a private contest between me and a friend.


Flipping Pancakes

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own HP or Sirius and Remus in all of their sexiness *Cries* _

It was just another Tuesday night in Remus and Sirius's flat on Baker Street. The bezzy mates were cooking up a bite to eat. Well, at least they were trying to. Sirius had grown up in a home where house elves did everything-including the cooking. Thus, last time Sirius had been allowed to use the stove, the apartment was nearly burned down because Padfoot forgot about the elaborate dinner he was cooking for Remus and took a bubble bath. So, naturally it was now completely up to Remus to feed the two of them.

That night Remus stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes while Sirius sat on the countertop, swinging his legs idly.

"So, do you feel, like, domestic as fuck when you're cooking, Moony? I know I do," Sirius confided in Remus, whom simply rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm not allowed to feel domestic now? I'm not even allowed to turn on the stove for fucks sake!" Sirius exclaimed in mock outrage. Remus merely cocked an eyebrow at such a barmy statement and overuse of the f-word.

"You're no fun," Padfoot sulked, crossing his arms and pouting his lips. Moony smirked and turned to face his mate.

"I beg to differ. I happen to be the very epitome of fun," the werewolf told Sirius slyly.

"Prove it."

"Those are fighting words."

Remus sauntered over to Sirius and stood between his legs, lifting his head so that his lips were less than an inch from Sirius's strong jaw. He then grabbed a fistful of satiny black hair and crashed their lips together. Sirius eagerly responded, entwining their tongues and wrapping his legs around Remus's slim waist. He became so enraptured by Moony's lips that he was caught completely off guard when Remus sprayed a mountain of whipped cream into his carefully kept mane of hair! Sirius gasped.

"You bloody wanker! You're gonna regret that!" Sirius cried out in indignation; his lovely hair had been sullied!

A chase ensued around the cramped apartment. Furniture was knocked around and the avid readers' precious books were thrown about in revenge, causing him to shriek…The kafuffle ended with Sirius Black pinning a Mr. Remus J. Lupin to the hardwood floor, with one question looming in the midst: What was Mr. Black going to do?

"Apologize," Padfoot panted; he was so out of shape.

"You're very cute when you're angry, luv," Remus toyed with his mutt, who growled back at him. Remus stared up into Sirius's piercing grey eyes and licked his lips suggestively. Padfoot couldn't take it anymore; he gave into his desires and their lips met hungrily. Their tongues tangled together in a fierce battle and Sirius felt as if he might drown of desire. Sirius ground his hips on Remus's, yearning to be a close to the other boy as possible. Padfoot unlocked their lips, gasping for air like a fish out of water. He stared into Remus's amber eyes, winded, and then began to fumble with the lycan's shirt, pulling it off his head. The striking scarred body of his friend was enough to make him come right there. But, he knew to wait. Meanwhile, Remus had unbuttoned his lover's shirt and was now working on removing the accursed trousers that covered the flesh that rightfully belonged to him.

"Mine," rasped Remus possessively. Sirius then snapped out of his Remus-induced trance and turned his attention to hastily undressing the object of his infatuation. It seemed to them that the clothes could not be shed fast enough.

Padfoot surveyed his mate with randy, grey eyes, taking in every mark and inch of exposed skin. Then, he chastely kissed Remus on the lips. Now, that is the telltale sign that Sirius is about to move away from anything that could possibly be construed as proper…

Sirius's point of focus shifted from his lover's supple mouth to his lean, beautifully marred body. Padfoot slid his tongue down a relatively newly healed wound that ran from Moony's chest to his left hip, kissing the protruding bone. Subsequently, he turned his face towards the lycan's impressive erection. Remus moaned as Sirius nuzzled his stiff beaver cleaver. The animagus guided his skillful tongue onto the head of his friend's cock and enveloped as much of Remus's barking spider as possible in his mouth. He tasted the hot flesh with excitement, thrusting his head back and forth and sliding his tongue around the head of Moony's cock. Sirius bobbed his head at a furious tempo, making the werewolf howl in pleasure. Moony felt himself reaching his peak, the euphoria of lovemaking. As Remus approached his climax, he found himself reflecting on the depth of his love for Padfoot. Sirius was like heroin and Remus was helplessly and utterly addicted to him. He didn't know what he would do if Sirius ever left him; he might as well kill Remus. At last, the werewolf came in his mate's mouth, and cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck me, Sirius, don't ever leave. I'm bent as a nine bob note for you," Remus breathed to Sirius. Padfoot grinned at his lover, and stretched out over Remus, relaxing against his hot flesh.

"No worries there, cupcake," Sirius told his mate, resting his chin on Moony's chest contently; they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"So when's my turn, eh?" Sirius spoiled the moment with his one-tracked, horn-dog mind. Well, at least it amused Remus, who had begun to snicker. But, eager to please his fellow, Moony pushed Padfoot off and mounted him. However, just as he had begun to trail kisses down his Romeo's figure, he sat up with alarmed amber eyes.

"Errm, Sirius, do you smell smoke?"

"Ah bloody hell!"

Twenty minutes later the pair of lovers sat on the curb of Baker Street, wrapped in the blankets firemen hand out to survivors, as our two heroes were ruddy starkers when they were ushered out of their apartment by a couple of firemen. A few minutes later, two smoke jumpers strolled over to our lads.

"You chaps got lucky; the kitchen's just a bit sooty," the lankier firefighter informed them, "Now, does anyone want to tell us exactly how the blaze started?"

"Well-"

"Um-"

"You see-"

"It was a complete accident. I was, errm, taking a shower and he was cooking"

"When, uh, my clothes caught light! So naturally I hastily removed them and flung them across the room in panic!"

"And I came rushing out of the wash when I heard him screaming like a girl-"

"I was not screaming like a girl!"

"Yes you were!"

The more built fireman raised his voice over the tempestuous lads, "Alright! I think we get the picture… eh, Charlie?"

"Yeah, we're good," Charlie replied, smirking at the boys.

"They're done up like a kipper," Charlie's partner whispered to him. Charlie smirked at Gus covertly.

"Well, fellows, I hope you'll be more careful in the future. We've gotta be off," Charlie warned Remus and Sirius.

"Oh, and next time you get horny in the middle of cooking dinner, please-for the love of God- turn off the stove first," Gus said over his shoulder as the two firefighters strode toward the fire engine, leaving Moony and Padfoot looking a mixture of shocked, guilty and something else….

"So, want to go finish what we started?" Remus asked his mate with a sultry smile.


End file.
